Welcome to The Yu-Gi-Oh Host Club
by LobaKarina15
Summary: This is based on an old chat room I went on DevientArt in the Summer of 2011 based on my oc. Hikari Junsuina always dreams of having friends and never being alone till she meet with the Host Club filled with Yuugi muto, his friends and other people she never seen at school. Will she finally have her wish? Or will she always be alone for the rest of her life? One shot.


Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh Host Club!

Yami bedroom of horror, Together forever

**Based on the chat room I went on DevientArt in the summer of 2011 and 1****st**** meet with my dear friend who is a Yami Yugi rper and artist Yami-No-Spirit-Luver. **

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters for that is own by Kazuki Takahash. I only own my oc Hikari Junsuina.

**Warning: This contains gore, blood, sadist Yami and nudity. Read at your own risk.**

_Dear dairy, I went to a strange Host Club after I heard rumors at school that Yuugi Muto and anyone he knows made a group call Host Club. I have heard Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba crop, Maximillon Pegasus of Duelist Kingdom. Jonouchi Katsuya who is friends with Yuugi Muto and many more people I have never seen before. So I got curious to see what this is about. Maybe I can be friends with everyone? _

My name is Hikari Junsuina which means "Pure Light." I am a 10th grader in Domino High, age 15 for my birthday past at June and I do not have any friends so I am a loner. After school I walk through the same street where I see that building that the Host Club is. I walk toward the door as I knock then see the door open. In front of me was Yuugi look like only he look more older, taller and has deep crimson eyes and hair with a warm smile. "Hello young lady, my name is Yami Yugi. Please call me Yami, what is your name?" I was speechless for he was very polite and my heart was pounding. "Ummm my name is Hikari Junsuina…. I er mean Hikari…. Nice to meet you Yami-sama." I give him a small bow with my head as he chuckles. "Come inside Haikari…. There are many people who will love to meet you." I follow him inside till I see Yuugi and another young boy who has white hair, brown eyes and a warm smile. 'They both look so friendly and sweet, just like me.' I smile back at them. "Hello, I am Yuugi Muto and this is Ryou Bakura. Welcome to the Host Club Miss-"

"Hikari Junsina."

I smile as I shake his hand and did the same to Ryou till I noticed a small white cake with strawberries. "Kawiii. I love cakes and anything sweet, can I have some?" Yami chuckles as he sit down on the couch. "You may Little One. Yuugi knows how to bake sweets and these are for guest. We do not have a lot though." I look at Yami, wondering what he means by that as I ate some. After talking to Yuugi and Yami mostly I left home before it got dark. "I will see you tomorrow. Bye Bye everyone. Nice meeting you." I wave at them as head home.

Few days past then months as I meet more people like Akifea, Bakura, Jonouch and many more . I mostly hang out with Yami for he like the big brother I never had and was never alone. I was the only child in my house and I told my parents that I made new friends in the Host Club. They want me home before it gets darks because they are always worried about me. So after school I head to the Host Club.

"Say Hirkai there something I want to show you, come with me." Yami said as he whisper in my ear but his tone of voice sound odd. Yuugi and everyone watch us leave toward the stairs in the long hallway. I see him opening the door to his bedroom. My eyes widen in shock mix with fear for pool of blood was all over the floor and smell like a dead road kill, chains and rope were hang on the ceiling. Killer tools like chainsaw, butcher knife, samurai sword and many more were against the walls. I was about to run and scream as I felt his hand cover my mouth, I keep trying to run away but he was so strong for he throws me on his bed. '_Oh no, is he going to kill me or worst….. I am too young to have anything happen to me and my parents will be heart-broken.' _ He chuckles darkly as he hold a bloody knife, putting it inches away from my neck as I froze. "Shhhh I am not going to hurt you yet…. I still have something to show you Little One…." He pulls under the bedcovers for I see a pile of dead naked female's bodies all missing their head, arms, legs and chest as I cry harder. "They are my friends and sweet girls like you but you are so different and remind me of Yuugi. Say hello to my friend Hikari." He pulls out a arm, making it shake my hand as I shiver in fear. "Y-Yami? Why are you doing this?" He then frowns as he put the dead arm away before grabbing the knife. "Because I enjoy this, seeing my victims scared and crying for mercy. Now I want you to do something for me…." I stare into his crimson eyes. "I-I will do anything…. Please don't kill me….." He laughs now, licking the bloody knife with a grin. "Oh I am not going to kill you now, maybe later yes. I just want you to spy on Bakura….. I believe he plotting something and I need someone to keep an eye on him and report back to me." I nod as I smile lightly. "I will do it….." He grins more. "Good girl, here your reward." He ties me up with his jacket to the bed post as he cut my neck a bit, I watch the blood ooze out as I gasps for air and crying more from the pain. He unties me as I take off, looking back to see him smirking evilly as he lick my blood off of his knife. "Mmmm taste too sweet."

The next day I lied to my parents and Yuugi that I was riding my bike and I got a cut from the bushes filled with thorns. I felt awful lying to them and everyone. No matter what Yami did I still enjoy being around him even though he is a Sadist, I was not scared of him but I was scared of his inner self.

More weeks past as I got along with Yuugi and Atem, we became really close as I smile and laugh with them. I still hang out with Yami as I told him what Bakura was doing. Yami doesn't hurt me anymore unless I betray him or make him pissed off which I will never do. It like he is my master and I am his slave. "In other words I am the Sadist and you are for now a Masochism. I will enjoy your pain, sad stories and let you live till the day you die unless I will kill you now." He grins at me as he drinks a glass of wine while I just nod and giggle a bit for he can be silly sometimes. But I know deep down he means it as I drink some water.

_Yami and I became really dear friends and that is all, we are not lovers or girlfriend/boyfriend. That is alright with me for we are always together. _


End file.
